Zack Quinn
|type = Protagonist Hero Anti-Hero/Villain (before the series starts, former) |label = Kamen Rider Phantom |label2 = Kamen Rider Phantom |complex2 = Phantom Driver = Kamen Rider Phantom Ore Soul |-| Eyecon Driver P = Kamen Rider Phantom Grateful Soul }} Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Damien has a formidable mind. He has shown an ability to quickly adjust to new situations and predict the actions of other riders almost perfectly. Souls Phantom's forms are called Souls, accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the Persona, which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Phantom's numerous Soul forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Soul forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Specter, Phantom normally bears a singular Wisp Horn on his head in most of his Soul forms, allowing him to use it either for perceiving and sensing Gamma within a 5 km radius or as a weapon. When transforming into Super Soul, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Flame Wisp Horn. While having the same detection range of the original Wisp Horn, the Flame Wisp Horn has more piercing power. When transforming into Grateful Soul, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Goldy Wisp Horn. Unlike its counterparts, while it doesn't appear to have an apparent range of effects in terms of Gamma sensing, it does allow perfect communion with the Parka Ghosts Phantom summons through the Eyecon Driver P for attack flow and finishers. When transforming into Infinity Soul, the Wisp Horn is upgraded into the Prism Wisp Horn. Unlike it's original counterpart, while it doesn't appear to have an apparent range of effort in terms of Gamma sensing, it does allow a perfect connection with the user's emotions for the attack flow and finisher. By pulling and pushing the Phantom Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Phantom can activate an Omega Drive finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute a Giant Eyeball special attack. - Ore= Ore Soul Ore Soul is default orange form. Accessed through the Ore Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Pantheon helmet with the Face Pantheon faceplate. While assuming Ore Soul, Phantom dons the Pantheon Reflector where he is able to utilize his natural abilities as a ghost to briefly "float" and quickly levitate over short distances to and away from his opponent either for fast strikes or to evade enemy attacks. After his revival back as a human, it is unknown how he is able to still transform into Ore Soul, since the Eyecon bonded with his soul when he was a ghost. This Soul has three finishing attacks. *Phantom Driver Finisher: :*'Omega Drive (Zero)': A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Phantom's form glow and envelops him in an orange flame. ::*In Episode 11, Phantom performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Zero) kick by first transforming into his normal Soul forms (Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid) and then his Zero Soul form and then channels his energy with the energy of his other Soul forms into a powerful flying kick. *Saber Finishers: :*'Omega Break': In Blade Mode, Phantom charges the blade with swirling orange energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. :*'Omega Stream': In Blast Mode, Phantom charges each weapon's bladed end with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to rapidly slash the target with both blades. Appearances: Racer Episodes 21, 22, Phantom Episodes 1-22, Gamer Episodes 14, 15 - Grimm= Grimm Soul Grimm Soul is Phantom's dark green author-based form based on , known individually as Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, two late 17th and early 18th century German writers. This form bears the Persona Fairy Tale with the Monocular Guard BK faceplate. In this form, Phantom can use the G Pen on his shoulders for offensive and defensive attacks. In this form, only Phantom's punching power which increased. All of his stats are reduced from his default form. Even his agility are lower than before. However, this could be looked up by the usage of G Pen that helps Phantom in mid-range fight. The G Pen also could snatch any escaping enemies. This soul's finisher is the Omega Finish: Using the Catcher in Gun Mode, Phantom charges fiery energy from a normal Ghost Eyecon into the Catcher and fires a fiery blast at the enemy. Appearances: Phantom Episodes 1-3, 6-8, 10, 11, 20, Gamer Episodes 14, 15 - Edison= Edison Soul Edison Soul is Phantom's yellow electricity-based form themed after , the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Accessed through the Edison Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Inventor helmet with the Face Light-bulb faceplate. While assuming Edison Soul, Phantom dons the Sparking Hood adorned with the Filament Shaft where he is able to conduct electricity and use it to charge up his Saber in its Gun Mode for electricity-based shooting attacks, as well as "spark" some thought into Phantom whenever the Sparking Hood receives electrical stimuli. This Soul has two finishing attacks. *Ghost Driver Finisher: :*'Omega Drive (Edison)': Phantom levitates and charges his signature eye symbol with electricity before absorbing the construct and launching himself at the opponent with a flying kick. *Saber Finisher: :*'Omega Shoot': In Gun Mode, Phantom charges energy into the muzzle of his weapon before unleashing a powerful shot. If this finisher is used while in Edison Soul, it can be enhanced with electrical energy. Appearances: Phantom Episodes 2, 3, 5, 11, 13, 20, Gamer Episodes 14, 15 - Houdini= Houdini Soul Houdini Soul is Phantom's indigo flying-based form themed after , the early 20th century master magician and escape artist. What is somewhat lesser known about Houdini is that the man was also a debunker of the supernatural. Accessed through the Houdini Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Illusionist helmet with the Face Restraint faceplate. While assuming Houdini Soul, Phantom fuses himself with his Machine Hoodie to don the Psychic Hunter Hood where he gains the power of flight by using the wheels of the bike as jet turbines and the body of it as wings, thanks to the Lazuli Avionics helm attached to the Psychic Hunter Hood that helps control flight. He also has the ability to teleport instantly, catching any opponents into surprise. This form's finisher is the Omega Drive (Houdini), where Phantom allows the Machine Hoodie in Glider Mode to bind the enemy with chains it generates from its turbines, then jumps towards the bound enemy with a drill kick. Appearances: Phantom 3, 4, 9, 11, 16, 20 - Newton= Newton Soul Newton Soul is Phantom's blue power-based form themed after , the renowned physicist and mathematician who was responsible for discovering universal gravitation, thus giving the world proof of the existence of gravity. Accessed through the Newton Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Dynamics helmet with the Face Fall Apple faceplate. While assuming Newton Soul, Phantom dons the Discovery Hood where he is armed with a pair of orb-like gloves that allows him to generate gravitational pulses for either knocking back enemies or weighing them down with crushing force. Alternatively, Ghost can instead use his gravity orbs as makeshift boxing gloves to deliver powerful punches. This form's finisher is the Omega Drive (Newton): Phantom creates a powerful gravity pulse by using either the Attraction Glove on his left hand to immobilize and slow down a target or the Repulsion Glove on his right hand to amplify said gravity pulse for crushing his opponents, extending its maximum radius to 5 km. Appearances: Phantom Episodes 4, 5, 8, 11, 15, 20 - Beethoven= Beethoven Soul Beethoven Soul is Phantom's black, white, and gray piano-based form themed after , the late 18th and early 19th century Viennese classical music composer who composed some of the most recognized pieces in classical music including the . Accessed through the Beethoven Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Composer helmet with the Face Music Score faceplate. While assuming Beethoven Soul, Phantom dons the Symphony Hood adorned with the Destiny Tuner where he is able to create energy constructs of musical notes through sound and manipulate them in a manner similar to how a conductor controls an orchestra via hand gestures. This form's finisher is the Omega Drive (Beethoven): Phantom activates the Omega Drive function on his Phantom Driver and releases a powerful sonic attack, which allows him to fire musical notes at the target to destroy them. Appearances: Phantom Episodes 6, 11, 20, 22 - Billy the Kid= Billy the Kid Soul Billy the Kid Soul is Phantom's brown cowboy-based form themed after aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. Accessed through the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Gunslinger helmet with the Face Revolver faceplate. While assuming Billy the Kid Soul, Phantom dons the Gunshot Hood adorned with the Quick Draw Hat where he is able to utilize his Saber and the Bat Clock Ghost Gadget for shooting-based attacks by either wielding them in their Gun Modes or combining them to create the Saber's Rifle Mode. This form's finisher is the Omega Impact. Using the Saber in Rifle Mode, Phantom charges an energy bullet as the Bat Clock winds its clock and projects an energy construct of a scope lens to lock on to the target. Once the clock hands point at the muzzle of the gun barrels and the energy is fully charged, the Rifle fires a powerful shotgun blast which destroys the target. Appearances: Phantom Episodes 7, 8, 10, 11, 16, 18, 20, 22 - Darwin= Darwin Soul Darwin Soul is Phantom's orange geologist-based form themed after , best known for his contributions to evolutionary theory. He established that all species of life have descended over time from common ancestors, and in a joint publication with Alfred Russel Wallace introduced his scientific theory that this branching pattern of evolution resulted from a process that he called natural selection, in which the struggle for existence has a similar effect to the artificial selection involved in selective breeding. This form's finisher is the Omega Drive (Darwin): Phantom changes into red and yellow energy and attacks the opponent. Appearances: Phantom 9-11, 18, 20 - Galileo= Galileo Soul Galileo Soul is Phantom's maroon and gold astronomer-based form themed after , the 16th century Italian astronomer and physicist. This form is exclusive to Phantom Episode 20. - Shakespeare= Shakespeare Soul Shakespeare Soul is Phantom's yellow writer-based form themed after , the 16th century English writer, dramatists and playwrights who has notable famous drama works such as . This form is exclusive to Phantom Episode 20. - Columbus= Columbus Soul Columbus Soul is Phantom's torquise sailor-based form themed after , the 14th-century Italian sailor and navigator who has journeyed to the . This form is exclusive to Phantom Episode 20. }} - Super= - Default= Super Soul Super Soul is Phantom's red evolved form of Ore Soul with fire-like details on the suit. Accessed through the Super Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Fighting Spirit helmet with the Face Crimson Fire. While assuming Super Soul, Phantom dons the Fighting Reflector where he is armed with the Sword Slasher. This Soul has three finishing attacks. *Phantom Driver Finisher: :*'Super Omega Drive (Super Phantom)': A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Phantom's form glow and envelops him in a red fiery flame. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Sword Slasher. ::*In episode 18, Phantom uses the Sword Slasher, with the Grimm and Newton Eyecons inside, to create a powerful slash attack using Grimm's pen and Newton's repulsion. *Sword Slasher Finishers: :*'Omega Shine': In Sword Mode, Phantom channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Sword Slasher and delivers a powerful slash. ::*Ore & Houdini: Ghost creates a fiery chains that pierces its targets with great force. ::*Grimm & Newton: Phantom creates a mixture of Grimm's pen and Newton's repulsion strong enough to clear Specter Superior Knife's fog. :*'Omega Flash': In Blaster Mode, Phantom channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecon in his Sword Slasher and delivers a powerful blast. *Phantom Driver + Sword Slasher Finisher: :*'Super Omega Drive/Shine (Super Phantom)': After loading the Ore Ghost Eyecon and the Grimm Ghost Eyecon in the Sword Slasher in Sword Mode, it turns into an energized axe that Phantom can use to slash the enemy with. Appearances: Phantom Episodes 12-22, Gamer Episodes 14, 15 }} }} - Eyecon Driver P= When Damien's soul was separated from his original body, he retains his human appearance in his Gamma Eyecon form that allows him to travel into the Gamma's World. Unlike normal Gamma Eyecons, Damien's Gamma Eyecon form is colored dark violet at the back. }} Category:Kamen Riders